


sweetness

by soulshrapnel



Series: Villainous Kinktober fills 2020 [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but like naked fluff, foodplay, the touch starved tag except with taste instead of touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulshrapnel/pseuds/soulshrapnel
Summary: Vader hasn't tasted much of anything in nineteen years. Tarkin, under careful medical supervision, intends to change that.(Kinktober, Day 20: Foodplay)
Relationships: Wilhuff Tarkin/Darth Vader
Series: Villainous Kinktober fills 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947379
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by [bearika](https://bearika.tumblr.com/) on tumblr:
> 
> _"Pssst- day 20, foodplay, Tarkin/Vader. Tarkin either gives Vader a chance to taste through his own senses and things ~*escalate*~ or Tarkin and Vader are naked together and Tarkin gets to feed Vader flavored oils."_
> 
> This was the number one thing people asked for in the comments to "I Will Not Let My Body Belong To The Dead" and I totally didn't get around to it until now! Thank goodness for Kinktober, eh?

Vader lay suitless on the padded table in his quarters, where the air was pressurized and oxygenated enough to allow things like this. Tarkin sat beside him - also naked, more as a concession to how swelteringly hot it was in here than out of sexual intent. Still, Vader's exposure treatments had been going well. They were at the point where Vader's medical droid would let them play this way, under supervision, within certain limits.

The droid - good old M4 - had helped prepare this. She had done almost all of the work, actually, once she'd learned what Tarkin wanted to do. It was impossible, she'd insisted, for a human without medical training to make these preparations safely. She'd prepared a set of solutions in droppers to Tarkin's specifications, each one sterile and free from any of the hundreds of ingredients that might cause some unwanted reaction for Vader. Each one infused with a different flavor.

Tarkin stroked Vader's unmasked face with a fingertip. He'd already explained this idea to Vader, and Vader had enthusiastically agreed. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," said Vader eagerly.

He let his fingertip drift down to Vader's lower lip. This wasn't going to lead to sex - the exposure treatments weren't quite _that_ far along - but Tarkin had no qualms about making it as sensual as possible. "Open your mouth."

Vader's lips parted obediently. Tarkin wasted a second wistfully imagining what he could do if Vader's gag reflex wasn't so abnormally strong. Despite his outward agression, Vader was all too eager to please. One of the purposes of the exposure treatments was simply to slow him down, so he didn't demand every intimacy with Tarkin all at once and hurt himself.

Carefully, then, Tarkin drew out the first of the droppers. He held it high enough so that no solid objects actually entered Vader's mouth. "Do you want me to tell you what this is before you have it, or would you like to be surprised?"

Vader closed his eyes and opened his mouth a little further, which was answer enough.

Tarkin squeezed the dropper lightly, letting a single drop of liquid fall onto Vader's tongue.

 _He_ knew which of these solutions were which; he'd put them into an order of his own choosing. This one was the simplest - really just sugar water. Sweetness, without any other elements to over-complicate it. Vader had likely not tasted sweetness in the last nineteen years.

Vader's eyes snapped open, and he instantly shut his mouth. Tarkin could see from his expression, from the way he frantically swirled his tongue chasing more of this taste, that he liked it.

"More," said Vader at last. There was something wistful and conflicted in his expression. "Are they all so small? Only one drop?"

"No," said Tarkin, "I think there's a little bit more." He had started with a single drop to be safe, but each dropper held about a milliliter of liquid. He carefully squeezed out the rest, and Vader swallowed it, savoring the taste.

They continued like that with the other flavors. M4 had prepared a variety of different ones: a tart concoction, like lemon juice; a smokier sweetness like vanilla; a salt solution; a fatty oil. Hints of spice - only hints; M4 had vetoed anything hot enough to trigger a physical reaction. A mild mint, and a small handful of fruit flavors. A gentle bittersweetness, to round it off, a little like chocolate or tea.

Tarkin had tested a few of these himself, out of idle curiosity, and he found them all very mild. But he was comparing them to a lifetime eating ordinary food. Vader was comparing them to nineteen years of tasting nothing at all. Vader's expressions, the sheer eagerness and bliss, the way he licked his fragile lips, were a thing to behold. Tarkin liked to get reactions out of his partners, and these sensory experiments worked on Vader all too well.

"Is that all?" said Vader at last, as Tarkin put the last of the droppers away. His yellow, sunken eyes had gone as big as a puppy's, begging for treats, and his shallow breath was going faster than it ought to.

"'Fraid so, Lord Vader," said M4 from the side of the room, before Tarkin could come up with a diplomatic answer. "Too much of this at once could overload you. Your vitals haven't done anything catastrophic, though, so maybe we can do this again sometime."

Vader made a facial expression so comically wounded that Tarkin couldn't help but lean in and kiss him. He could taste the different mild flavors himself, all melded together on Vader's breath. Vader grabbed at Tarkin's shoulders with his metal hands, pulling him closer.

"We must," Vader agreed when he came up for air, and Tarkin could only agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnd now I'm caught up with the daily kink schedule again. Phew!


End file.
